The Cat
by Writing5Ever
Summary: Story of how Buttercup was brought into the Everdeen household! R/R! :


"Katniss! Katniss!" Prim beckons for me as she makes a mad dash through the door. I turn my head around to see if it's an emergency or urgency. For Prim, an emergency is when we run out of something, she gets hurt, or she has a problem she needs to vent out. If it's an urgency, she usually has something to show me that she thinks is 'interesting'. Right now, it's urgent, or so she thinks it is. "What is it?" I look up from the boring book about coal we're supposed to read for homework. "Look!" Prim has a smile on her face, lifting something in between her hands. I look unsurely at the thing clasped between her hands.

"Remember when you said, you know, you didn't want another mouth to feed?" Prim says with a hint of hope in her voice, and I can tell that she wants something. The mewing little monster between Prim's hands is crawling with flees, and I think it has worms in its belly. I'm not sure. It has a muddy yellow coat and has a big, smashed nose. It sniffles and sneezes, spreading cat sneeze on me. " Well, I think it's an exception now, since… this poor kitty wondered into our house while I was gardening, and I can't help but feeling sorry for it! Can we keep it?" Prim says, her big blue eyes rounded in sweetness. I sigh.

"No, we are not keeping it." I say really fast, trying my best to ignore Prim's tear rimmed eyes.

"Prim, we can't." I slump and actually face my sister. She too is sniffling like the growling little monster in her hands. It's only a kitten still.

"Please, Katniss! I'll take care of him! Give him love!" Prim begs, a tear rolling down her cheek. Why does she pity this petty little thing that would have much more to eat than us, by scrounging around in the dumpsters without hesitation? I try to divert her mind to something else.

"What if that cat belonged to someone else?" I say, exhausted. Exhausted by two reasons. One, I hate seeing my sister cry, and two, because I may be about to keep this cat. "It can't belong to someone else, Katniss! He was all alone!" Prim says, defending the mewing kitten. The thing has its rounded eyes fixated on me, making me feel sorry for it. I shake my head.

"Um, have you asked mother about this?" I ask her. She nods her head and sniffles to talk. "I did, and she was unsure! But she said if you agreed then we'd keep him!" Prim says, tear tracks evident on her face. She looks like she's begging for dear life.

"No, Prim. We don't have enough to eat ourselves, what could we possibly feed him?" I ask her in exhaustion. Prim thinks for about five seconds. "I'll… I'll go hunting in the woods with you!" she cries, official sadness creeping up her voice. I clench my jaw. This girl, who is scared of her own shadow, volunteering to go into the woods with me, which scare her to death? How much love could she possibly have for this cat?

"Please, Katniss!"

"No, Prim"

"Please! I'll do anything!" Our conversation seems to go on forever.

"Prim, we can't keep him!" I say finally, and Prim looks up at me sadly.

"A-alright…" Prim says shakily, her eyes spilling tears faster than a flowing river. I can't believe I've actually upset her. A pang of guilt hits me hard.

"Goodbye, I hope you find a good home, Buttercup!" Prim says while quivering. Great, she's already named the cat.

"Okay, fine!" I say, stepping up. "We can keep it." I say, almost regretting it. I mean, it's only a cat, right? Prim's big blue eyes widen with delight.

"Really?" Prim says, dashing towards me with the cat in her clutches. She gives me a big, warm hug, and a kiss delivered to the cat's head. "You here that, Buttercup? We're keeping you!" Prim says with happiness, hugging the still mewing cat.

"Buttercup? Is that a good name for him?" I say, observing his muddy yellow coat. "Of course it is! He looks as nice as a buttercup!" my sister says, reaching for one of her hair bows and she ties it around its neck. "Buttercup Everdeen." Prim smiles sweetly, and I try hard to keep my smile on. Oh great, it's now an Everdeen. Really nice.

"Mother!" Prim smiles. "Katniss said yes!" And then I am greeted with another big hug from Prim.

My mother checks Buttercup for any infections, or a worm filled belly. All we have to worry about is its belly. Prim goes to work and lays down a meal for Buttercup, a small bit of left overs. And some water is laid out for him, too. Buttercup brushes against Prims legs and then brushes against mine.

"You're lucky we kept you," I say, failing to pick him up the right way. "I hope you're a good mouser. Or else you're out." I semi threaten, and semi welcome him into our home. He has a lot of promise in catching mice, so we decide to keep him and let him stay, forever. Prim has a big smile on.

At the end of the day, Prim and I settle into our bed. And then Buttercup gets into the picture, snuggling between us both. This makes me feel weird and mad, since I've shared this bed with my sister, and my sister only. But Prim hugs him with full gusto. "Goodnight, Katniss," Prim says sweetly, like she always does. "Goodnight, Prim." I say, kissing her forehead gently. "Goodnight, Buttercup," Prim says sweetly, kissing the cat on the forehead. "Katniss, say goodnight to Buttercup!" Prim offers, and I look at the muddy yellow cat. "Goodnight, little monster." I say, poking it somewhat harshly, and he mews loudly. "Katniss, that's not nice!" Prim scowls. "Fine, Goodnight, Buttercup." I say with a roll of my eyes. He unexpectedly curls up and starts purring with a loud tone. Prim fades off into sleep. I'm getting sleepy when I decide to talk to Buttercup.

"You are really ugly, aren't you?" I ask him. He hisses in retort, and I smile. Who knows? Maybe I could get along with this mangy creature my sister brought home.


End file.
